Dare to Love You
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: COMPLETE. Ino dared Sakura to make certain redhead Kazekage fall in love with her in a month! Ino said it’s just a game. But what if Gaara knows the truth that it was just a game and he is the dare object? GaaraxSakura.
1. The Dare

Aaaa…

I don't own Naruto. It's my first Naruto fic. I know my grammar is bad…and suck… but I'm doing this for fun. I know you all the people out there are amazing and kind people!

Enjoy!

**Summary**

Ino dared Sakura to make certain redhead Kazekage fall in love with her in a month! Ino said it's just a game. But what if they DO fall in love with each other? (GaaraxSakura)

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 1-The Dare-**

"Do you want a dare?"

"What? What dare?"

"Do you want it or not?" Ino smirked.

Sakura sighed. "Come on, Ino... I didn't come to your place for a dare... I just want to relax..."

"Pleaseee... Trust me. This dare won't hurt you."

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can! Now, do you want it?"

"Actually... no." Ino's expression changed. "Fine. What is that?" Sakura brought her tea cup to her mouth.

"Remember... there's no turning back."

Sakura nodded as she blew her tea to reduce its heat.

"I dare you to..." a grin came to her face.

"Go on..." Sakura sipped her tea.

"…to make Gaara falls in love with you!" Ino claimed it happily as Sakura burst her tea right to Ino's face.

Sakura gapped. "What?! No way!" Ino wiped that liquid away from her face.

"Don't you remember what I said before? There's no turning back. Ring a bell?"

"No way! You heard me!"

"Why not? Come on… it's just a dare. It's gonna fun, isn't it? You always love a dare."

"Not this kind of dare! It's crazy, Ino. I won't play with someone's heart. Moreover, he is a Kazekage and he is Naruto's best friend and my friend too!"

"What is the reason make you think that he will fall in love with a girl like you, hm?" she teased. Sakura turned red.

"Wha—I didn't say that!"

"Riiight…"

"Why you—Fine! I'll do that! I'll show you that I can do it." Sakura was getting heated.

"Great! Listen. He will be at Konoha for a month. You know… Kazekage… Hokage and stuff. In that time, try to capture his heart."

"Wait! You have been prepared it before, haven't you? You know that he will be at Konoha!" Sakura began hysterical.

Ino gave her 'like-you-don't-know-me-before' smirk, which was pissed Sakura off.

"Calm down… there will be no consequence. As long as he doesn't know this dare, you will be fine. I don't think he'll fall in love with you anyway…"

"Can I drop this da—"

"No." Ino cut her. Sakura pouted.

"Fine. When will he arrive?" Ino shrugged.

"I don't know. Figure it by yourself."

Sakura grumbled. "I felt regret to wasting my time here…" then she walked away.

"You have a whole month time, Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully.

Sakura cursed under her breath as she left the Yamanaka's flower shop.

* * *

'_Silly me… How could I do that??? Last time I talked to him was when the Akatsuki incident. I knooow… he changed. He doesn't have Shukaku sealed inside him, he is a Kazekage and he turned wiser, calmer, more patient, and politer and stuff. But he is still a cold guy… Stupid! Stupid!'_ She scolded herself.

Sakura looked at a coffee shop and looked at the time. _'I still have 15 minutes break time…'_ She shrugged and walked into the café.

She wandered and still talked in her mind.

'_But Ino has a point. There will be no consequence as long I act like normal. Duh! I'm not sure I could to that! I'm not gorgeous enough to charm a Kazekage… Why did I take the dare at the first place? Oh right… Ino insulted me…'_

Sakura chose a random seat and threw herself onto it.

She sighed and tilted her head upside to rest, and she hit something, hard.

"Ouch!" she felt dizzy and touched the back of her head.

"Ow…" someone groaned.

Sakura gulped. _'Great. I just hit someone's head with mine…'_

Sakura blinked the dizziness away, still rubbed her head as she turned her head behind.

"I-I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm so—" Sakura apologized as she bowed.

"It's okay…"

Sakura gasped at the voice. She rubbed her eyes to focus her vision. _'No way…'_

What she saw was still the same.

Redhead guy, emotionless expression…

Gaara.

Sakura gulped again.

'_Today's my doom's day…'_

* * *

Please review :D 


	2. Day 1

Arkh… I hate school.

Ehm. Hello, guys! I want to say special thanks to **helyon, Chump, darkcrystalwings, Tears Of A Demon, **and** rollingfire**. Thanks for all of your reviews! I love you all!

Ehehehe… enjoy the second chapter!

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Sakura gulped, as Gaara just stared at her.

'_Why is he staring at me like that???'_ Sakura thought in panic.

"Does your head hurt?" Gaara asked calmly.

'_Is something—huh?_' "Huh? What?" Sakura blinked in surprise. Does Gaara just say something nice?

"You hold your head like that all the time." Gaara stated. "Does it hurt?"

Sakura looked up and realized that she was still holding her head from collide with his head. She blushed. "No, it's not anymore." She put her hands down.

Then she realized that _her_ head hit _his_ head. His head supposed to hurt too, right?

"Oh my God… did I hurt your head??? I'm so sorry…" she bowed again, totally embarrassed.

"No… you didn't. Cut it out already. I'm just fine." Gaara stated, annoyed of Sakura's reaction. Sakura looked at him again.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…" Gaara growled in frustration.

* * *

Few minutes passed, Sakura ended up sitting across him, stirred her spoon in her tea cup, while her eyes took a few glances at him. 

Gaara just read some scroll, barely drinking his coffee.

Sakura thought again about the dare. She had to make him fall in love with her within a month. She looked at him again. Ino was right. There was no consequence in it. If Sakura failed, there would be nothing happen. They were just friends after all.

But, if Sakura success, it was the other story. He would be fall in love with her, and they would be…

Sakura blushed because of her thought. She would be so lucky then.

'_Look at him… he is changed for the better, free Shukaku, Kazekage, good looking…__WAIT! Did I just say that out loud??? Oh, I'm talking in my mind… Silly.'_

Sakura shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Ne, Kazekage-sama." Sakura called out. Gaara still had his gaze at the scroll, just gave her a short answer.

"Hn…"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Look at me! It's not polite, you know?"

Gaara sighed and turned his gaze directly to her eyes, which was success to make her gulped again.

"Happy?"

"Totally." Sakura grinned and sipped her tea.

"What now?" Gaara asked.

"What what?" Sakura blinked.

Gaara growled. "Never mind."

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama. I just wanted to call you in order to make you look at me and—" Sakura covered her mouth, blushed, again.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked behind her hands.

"Yes, you did." His lips formed a small smile.

Sakura looked at him. Not a grin, not a smirk, just… small smile. And it fitted him perfectly.

"Is there something on my face?" Gaara asked as he put his hand on the face.

Sakura was thrown back to the reality. "Un… nothing."

Gaara collected his scroll and put his money on the table to pay the bill. Sakura put her money too, but something stopped her.

It was Gaara's hand. He held her hand and shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll pay." He looked straightly to her eyes.

Sakura's hand became weakened and it didn't strong enough to hold the coin. She dropped it unconsciously.

Gaara took the coin back with his other hand while his right hand was holding Sakura's.

"Here's your coin. You dropped it." But Sakura didn't respond. "Haruno?"

"M-My hand…" Sakura squeaked. Gaara looked down and released it immediately.

"Um… sorry." Then he turned back and walked out of the café.

Sakura was really regret for said that. She looked at her hand and sighed. Sakura then walked to follow him.

* * *

"Ne, Kazekage-sama…" Sakura tried to catch her breath. _'Duh… he walked so fast.'_

Gaara turned his head aside as he walked. "You followed me?"

Sakura growled. _'Now, the cold Gaara returns.'_

"You leave me just like that! Without saying a word and—"

Again he cut her. "We never planned to meet before, right?"

"You have a point. But at least, say something before leaving! It's not hard, isn't it?"

"Why would I?" he turned his gaze forward. Sakura shot a glare as Gaara glanced at her.

"Fine. I'm leaving." He crossed his arms and walked faster. Sakura was dumbfounded.

"W-wait!" But Gaara ignored her.

* * *

Finally she could reached him after a few minutes. 

"So, what are you doing in Konoha?" Sakura tried to drop the last topic and asked him.

"None of your business."

"You are so rude!"

"Everybody said that… So, yes, I am rude."

Sakura gulped. "Sorry, I'm not mean to…"

"It's okay."

**SILENCE**

"Where are you heading now?" Sakura tried to ask again.

"Hokage building."

Sakura shut her mouth. Maybe he was not in mood to talk right now…

Just a few minutes then, they reached the building. Gaara continued walking but Sakura stopped her step. Gaara turned back and looked at her.

"You are not come in?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No, I have to head back to hospital. Duty calls."

"Fine then." Gaara was about to leave her as she eyed him.

"What?"

"Say the magic word, Kazekage-sama." She smiled innocently.

"What—oh, that. I'm leaving. Happy?" Gaara lifted his non-exist eyebrow as he said that.

"Yes, I am. Now, see you, Kazekage-sama!" she waved her hand and turned her heels.

"Wait."

"Huh? Do you need something, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright. What is that?" Sakura waited patiently.

"Just called me Gaara, like you used to."

Sakura stood there like a dumb again, but gave him a smile.

"Okay. See you, Gaara. And have a nice day! Bye…" then she turned back again.

Gaara let out a small smile and walked into the building.

Sakura looked back and smiled. She left the building, but stopped again.

'_Wait… he is not carrying his gourd.'_

Sakura shrugged it off and continued to walk.

* * *

"Ino! INO!" Sakura yelled to call her best friend. 

"What is that Sakura?" Ino came behind her counter and gave her a questioning look.

"Wait. What did you do behind that counter?"

Ino lifted her hand which was holding a pen. "I dropped my pen. Now, what's bringing you here?"

Sakura slammed the counter. "He IS HERE!!!"

"Who is he that you talking about?" Ino blinked.

"Gaara! Gaara is HERE, Ino!"

Ino clasped her fingers. "Isn't that great? You don't have to wait any longer!" she grinned.

"But—"

"Oh, today is the first day of our dare, Sakura." She stated again.

"But I—"

"Oh my… our little Sakura turned bad… She is ready to playing a man's heart…"

"Ino, I—"

"Oh! Don't you hear the wedding bells already???"

"INO!" Sakura yelled. "Cut it out, now!" Great. Now she acted like Gaara.

"Sorry, can't help it." She grinned.

"It's about you last statement. No one turned bad! It's just because your stupid dare."

"But you accepted it."

"Yeah, but—"

"So, how was it going?" Ino eyed her with her hungry-of-gossip eyes.

"Un…" _He said it's okay although she had hit her head, hard. He gave her his smile because her stupid babbling. He paid her bill. He held her hand. He handed in her dropped coin. He actually asked her to call him by his given name._

"Nothing happened." Sakura stated

_'Let it be my sweet secret memories that I won't tell anybody until my last day in the world…' _

"Oow…" Ino let out her disappointed sigh.

"Well, today is the first day. You still remember the dare, don't you?" Sakura nodded.

"Relax… you still have 29 days left." Ino smiled.

"Like I have any other choice…" Sakura said gloomy. "Well, see you later Ino. I have to go to hospital. Bye!" she left the flower shop.

"Bye, Sakura. Hey, don't forget to tell me the progress! I want a daily report, okay?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and left.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly to the hospital. She looked at the Hokage building from a far and smiled. 

'_Even if I have any other choice, I still choose to make him fall in love with me.'_

* * *

I don't think Gaara is OOC here. He is still cold, yet he has kindness. Just like in the manga after they saved him from Akatsuki. He is so nice! 

Please review!


	3. Day 2

**Thanks to you all:D**

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she blinking repeatedly from the sunshine. She yawned quietly as she got off the bed and walking toward the bathroom. Sakura did all her morning ritual and make sure her hair was neat as usual.

Sakura walked out of her apartment and stroll on the road as she enjoyed the morning sun. She greeted every single people who she passed.

Sakura finally reached the hospital and went to her office. She opened the window and looked at the sun. She smiled to no one as she felt the sunshine.

Oh, how she loved the morning so much…

* * *

Gaara growled as the sunshine hit his eyes through the wide-opened window. He cursed to himself for not closing the window last night.

Gaara covered his head with his pillow in order to protecting him from the cruel sunshine, or so he said, but it useless. He deepened the pillow on his head, but he felt the sunshine getting hotter.

Now, he was brainstorming. What would he choose? Got off his precious bed to close the windows, or just ignore that damn sunshine? It looked like he choosing the first choice.

He got up and walked toward the windows. He twitched his eyes as he looked at the sun.

Gaara held the windows holder and slamming them hard and shut the curtain as fast he could.

Now, he smiled to himself as he enjoying the darkness surrounded his room. Gaara walked toward his bed and began to sleeping again.

Oh, how he hated the morning so much…

* * *

Sakura wrote on a paper, no one knows what the heck that paper was. She ignored the pile of documents as she continued to write on that paper.

Half of the paper was full of her plans for that day. Then she remembered about a thing and all of her mind was controlled by that thing.

Yes, that was about the dare.

'_Today is the second day… 28 days left. And I still do nothing…' _

She growled. _'Why should I care about it? Okay, maybe I do care. I'm still sixteen! Of course I care about this kind of thing. Come on… It's about winning a guy's heart.'_

'_I'll make sure that it will be me who laugh at the last. I'll show Ino who I am. I can make Gaara fall in love with me.'_

But she felt so wrong…

'_How can I say that proudly? I'm so heartless… What if Gaara knows that he is the dare object? He just started to trust people, and here I am, ready to ruining everything…'_

She crossed her arms and rested her face on them.

'_I have to talk to Ino, before it's too late…' _

* * *

Gaara read on a document which was Tsunade gave him last day. But he couldn't understand any word. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Somehow, he hated for being a Kazekage. He still seventeen after all. He began to read it all over again.

Gaara looked at his right hand and completely ignored the document.

He had holding her hand just to stop her for paying the bill. He could just tell her right away without holding her hand! Maybe the changed temperature between Suna and Konoha began to driving him insane…

'_Yeah, it must be that…'_

Gaara rested his chin on his palm and closed his eyes, to relaxing his mind. But, a picture just came across his mind.

"_**Sorry, Kazekage-sama. I just wanted to call you in order to make you look at me and—"**_

_**Sakura covered her mouth, blushed, again.**_

"_**Did I say that out loud?" she asked behind her hands.**_

Gaara opened his eyes and ruffling his already messy hair.

'_Damn…' _Gaara stood up and stormed out of his apartment.

* * *

Sakura walked across the Konoha Street toward Yamanaka flower shop. She glanced up at the sky. The sun already covered by the cumulus clouds as a sign of the rain would be pouring down.

Sakura sighed at the bad weather and fastened her step._ 'I have to say it to Ino, right now!'_

A rain droplet landed on Sakura's head. The faster Sakura took a step, the rain pouring her harder.

'_Great…'_

* * *

Gaara looked outside. He watched every single rain drop behind the café window glass.

'_The storm is coming. I can't go home for the next hours…But being here is just the same…' _he took a glance around him.

There were two girls looking at him as they giggled each other nervously, and trying to hide their red faces. Gaara looked at other direction. A waitress hugged a menu and looked at him dreamily as a blush spreading all over her face when Gaara eyed her.

Gaara let out a sigh and he looked outside. _'Jeez… the storm gets worse' _

There was no one on the street. All the villagers were already inside their home which protecting them from the storm. Gaara barely could see the street clearly that time, just a moment after that his eyes caught a glimpse of pink.

'_Wait. Pink? Is that Haruno? What is she doing outside in this kind of storm?'_

Without thinking twice, Gaara tossed a coin for his coffee and rushed outside.

"Wait! You need this umbrella!" the waitress called him but sighed when Gaara already gone.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could bring her.

'_Why did I so insist to tell Ino? I can tell her another time, not right now. Stupid!'_

'_Where's her shop? Did I already pass it? I can't see clearly…'_

Sakura looked upward and saw a flash of lightning. She covered her ears and she closed her eyes.

'_I hate thunder!'_

"Haruno!"

'_Is that the thunder sound?'_ Sakura blinked dumbly. _'Wait. I know that voice.'_

* * *

Gaara found Sakura. He looked at her in disbelief. _'What the heck is she doing in the middle of the street, standing like that?'_

He looked up as a light crossed the dark sky and he looked at Sakura. She squatted and covered her ears as soon as the thunder came.

Gaara sighed and ran toward her. "Haruno!" he yelled.

Sakura turned around and found Gaara. "Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara stopped in front of her and looked at her pale face. "What are you doing?!"

"W-what are yo-you doing?" she asked back as her teeth chattering.

Gaara took off his jacket and put it around Sakura. He held her hand firmly and bent down until their eyes in the same level.

"We have to go." Without waiting her answer, he dragged her and running.

"W-wait! Where are you heading to?" But Gaara ignored her.

* * *

"You are so slow…" Gaara muttered. Sakura snapped her eyes to him.

She felt two arms behind her back and legs, and she yelped.

"Let me down! LET ME DOWN!!!" Sakura demanded hysterically.

"No." Sakura struggled in his arms. Gaara carried her in bridal-style and looked as nothing was happened.

"Just keep still." Gaara said as he jumped on a rooftop to another through the storm. Sakura shut her mouth. She looked downward. _'It's so scary…'_ She closed her eyelids and bit her lips. She had jumped on rooftop for uncountable times, but never been done that while she was carried by a Kazekage before.

'_I have to hold on something, or I'll fall...'_ She glanced at Gaara's neck and bit her lips nervously. She looked downward and looked at his neck again. _'Should I do this?'_

When Gaara jumped again, Sakura lost her balance.

"I said keep still!" Gaara said annoyed. _'I have no choice…'_

Sakura circled her arms around Gaara's neck and buried her face on his chest. Gaara stiffened.

"What are y—"

"Sorry… I'm scared…" she murmured on his chest. A blush came across his face, but he ignored it. _'Thanks God she can't see it…'_

Sakura knew her face was totally red. She just sighed in relief. _'Thanks God he can't see it…'_ Then Sakura felt his heart pounding fast. _'Maybe that's because the jumps…'_

* * *

Gaara landed his apartment balcony. He opened the glass door with his foot and said to Sakura. "We are here…"

But Sakura didn't respond him. Gaara looked down and realized that her heat increasing.

"Haruno?" Sakura opened her eyes slowly and met a pair of worried jade eyes. Wait. Worried?

Gaara sighed and said. "We're here…"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks…" But she closed her eyes again.

"Ha-Haruno? Hey, Haruno!" Gaara called in panic. _'She fainted… What should I do now…?' _

Gaara looked at his bed and decided to rest her on it. Gaara took off his wet jacket from Sakura. He looked at her. She was wet from head to toe. Gaara ruffled his damp hair in confused.

'_I had to change her clothes to the dry one, but HOW?!'_

If he changed her clothes, he would see Sakura naked. _'No way! I can't do that. It'll be the same with disrespect her. And I won't do that.'_

He glanced at her pale face. _'She already caught a cold. And it'll be worse if I don't change her clothes.'_

Gaara sighed and walked toward his wardrobe. He took out a long sleeves shirt and pants. He got a towel, and then walked to her.

Gaara let out a sigh again. _'I'm sorry, Haruno…'_

He began unzipped her clothes as his face began reddened. He focused his eyes to the other direction. He successfully took off her one piece summer dress.

'_Her bra… What about that?'_ He already had a nosebleed and he couldn't take any further risk. Damn hormones. _'I'll pass that.'_ He buttoned his shirt on her and sighed in relief it was over.

He took a glance at her below part. _'I can't!'_ his nosebleed became worse. Fortunately the shirt reached her thigh so he didn't see anything.

'_I think I can't put these pants on her…' _

Gaara dried her hairs with the towel and rested it on the pillow.

'_She looks better now…Now, the medicine…'_

He began to hesitate again. _'She is asleep, and how can she drink this medicine…?'_

He tried to lift her head and gave her a glass of water. As she started to choke, he stopped that. _'I'll just make her worse…'_

'_This is the only way…' _

Gaara took a pill and drank the water. He kept the water and the pill in his mouth and lifted her head again. He bent down to her lips as he closed his eyes.

'_I'm so sorry Haruno…This is the only way to give you the medicine…'_

**Cliffie! Please review!!! It was four pages! It was TOTALLY a HARD job to write this one! So if you have a heart, please give me a review after read it!**


	4. Day 3

Thank you very much for keep reading and leave a review!!!

I'm so glad that there were so many people out there who appreciated my hard work!

Wonder what happen next? So, enjoy!

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 4: Day 3**

Gaara tried to keep the pill and the water in his mouth. Those substances started to make him sick. He looked at Sakura's pale face.

'_I have to do this… I have to…'_ Gaara closed his eyes. Breath in, breath out, bre—

"Mmh…" Sakura moved a bit that made Gaara almost choke on the pill.

'_Alright… Let's get over it…'_

Gaara leant downward to her lips. He put his left hand on the bed while his other hand caressed her hair. At first he kissed her slowly, but after remembered his mission, he opened his mouth slightly and somehow, Sakura's mouth opened too. Gaara pushed the pill into her mouth with his tongue which made Sakura moaned in her sleep.

The blood began to dripping out of his nose again that made Gaara thrown back into**reality. **He shook off his perverted imagination from his head.

Gaara stepped back as he trying to hold back his nosebleed. An hour with unconscious Sakura on his bed totally made him insane.

"Gaara…" Sakura murmured in her sleep. Her murmur was success make Gaara choking on the pill then. Yes, he just swallowed the pill in accident.

'_Damn… I hate this medicine…'_ he felt the nausea was climbing up to his throat.

"Gaara…" Sakura began to sobbing. The nausea was completely forgotten by Gaara.

'_Did she just call my name?'_ Gaara sat on the bed beside Sakura. He resisted the urge to stroke her pink hair.

"Gaara… I'm… sorry…" Sakura sobbed again. Gaara frowned at her. A tear rolled down from her closed eye. Gaara wiped it carefully as he stroked his finger against her cheek.

'_What did she do to me?'_ But Gaara ignored it and put the towel on her forehead. He pulled the blanket until it reached her neck. Gaara stood up and left his room.

* * *

**The sun was shining brightly…**

Sakura blinked her eyes. She realized that she wasn't in her room. She touched her forehead and found a damp towel there. _'What happened yesterday?'_ Sakura felt strange. She sat up and counting one until ten and looked under the blanket.

**The birds out there were chirping happily and…**

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!"

**Well, not anymore…**

"What happened, Haruno?!" Gaara rushed into the room a second after he heard her screaming. Then he found that Sakura glared deathly to him.

**SLAP!**

"How DARE you, Kazekage-sama!" Sakura yelled at him. Gaara stood there like a dummy. He touched his red cheek which just been slapped hard by Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" she opened her hands widely as if showing Gaara her outfit. She was wearing his buttoned shirt which reached her thigh, nothing else.

"I didn't do anything." He answered in low tone. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"You didn't do anything? You DIDN'T DO ANYTHING??? Then how can you explain THIS?!!" She raised her voice again. Gaara just stayed still as he folded his arms.

'_Okay… I helped her, and this is what I get? How could she say I was rude last day?'_ A smirk came to his lips.

"You want me to explain everything, Haruno?" He leant against the wall as he stared at her with his cold smirk.

"Yes, I do! Wait, don't you staring at me like that! And don't smirking like that, perv-"

"Don't you dare to call me like that." Gaara cut her. Sakura gulped. She stood in front of him while she holding the shirt collar tightly as if it could protect her.

"Just—tell me!" Sakura demanded. Gaara unfolded his arms and took a step toward her. "Okay… I'll tell you…"

"Don't come any closer!" she said in panic tone. He ignored her and took another step.

"I said, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" she started to yell again. She pointed her index finger at him while the other hand was still holding the collar. Gaara covered her mouth with his palm and bent down until they eyes in the same level.

"You are so noisy. I heard you already, Haruno. There's no need to yell." He said. Sakura raised her eyebrows and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled although her face reddened. "Why don't you just tell me?"

She gathered all of her courage ness to grab his collar and yelled at him.

"Kazekage-sama! Tell me!"

Gaara looked at her eyes and then to his collar. He grabbed her arms and turned her around, then pinned her against the wall. He rested his chin on her shoulder that made Sakura held her breath and closed her eyes.

"I said I didn't do anything." He said in a low tone, almost like a whisper. And then, he released his hold and left her in the room.

Sakura stood there for a minute. She blinked and put her hands on her cheeks then shook her head and ran outside the bedroom. She found Gaara on his way toward the kitchen.

"Wait…" she called him and stopped her step then. Sakura put a hand on her forehead as the dizziness came to her again. Gaara turned back and looked at her.

"Haruno?" he walked toward her. Sakura couldn't stand anymore and lost her balance.

"Oh no… Not again…" Gaara growled. He caught her as fast as he could before Sakura made a contact with the carpeted floor. Unfortunately, he stumbled on his way to the rescue.

"Sakura! Are you here?!" someone barged in.

"Sakura! You are here! Oh…" she gasped. "Oh, my God…" she put her both hands on her mouth.

"I-Ino…?" Sakura said in hoarse voice. She frowned at her friend's reaction and looked aside. Sakura gasped when she looked directly to red hair.

Gaara was on top of her while his head was beside hers, and his left hand was behind her head as if protecting her from the floor.

Gaara supported his body with his right hands on the floor, at Sakura's left side. He looked down and sighed.

"Are you okay, Haruno?"

Sakura glared at him and put her both hands on his chest. With that, she pushed him hardly, which was making Ino gasped again.

"Get off me!" and she punched him at the cheek. Then Sakura collapsed again.

* * *

"What did you do to her, Kazekage-sama?" Ino asked him again. Gaara ignored her as he continued to carrying Sakura back into his room.

He put Sakura carefully on his bed and pulled the blanket. Ino blinked at that guy and shrugged. She chose to close the curtain in order to block the morning sunshine. And then she turned back to Gaara again.

"Wow, you are becoming to such a gentleman, huh?" Ino commented.

"Is that a compliment?"

"What do you think?" Ino folded her arms.

"Never mind." He walked outside and said. "Let's talk outside." Ino just followed him.

Gaara closed the door and faced Ino. "Leave this apartment, right now." He demanded. Ino blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I did. But you don't answer my question yet!"

Gaara raised his non-exist eyebrow. "What question?"

"What did you do to Sakura? Why does she wear your shirt???" she asked hysterically. Meanwhile, Sakura woke up in sudden because of Ino's voice. She heard Ino and Gaara's voice outside. She wanted to know so she listened to their conversation outside.

"Low you voice!" Gaara said.

"Sorry…"

"She caught a cold when the storm yesterday. So I brought her to my apartment until the storm ended. But just a moment after we arrived, she collapsed." Gaara explained.

"Aaand…"

Gaara sighed. "I changed her clothes because her outfit was completely wet. It just made her cold worse if she still wore the wet clothes. Am I wrong?"

Sakura gasped but covered her mouth as soon as the gasp escaped. '_So that's why…'_ Sakura looked at Gaara's shirt and the damp towel._'He took care of me, but I accused him, slapped him, even punched him… I'm so bad…'_

"No… but…" Ino said.

"Now, get out of here." He stated. "You know where the door is. Leave."

Ino grumbled. "Alright… I'll leave." Then she left the apartment.

Gaara sighed and opened his bedroom door again.

Sakura startled when the door opened, and pretended to sleep again.

Gaara sat on the edge of the bed beside Sakura. He reached her forehead and put his palm on there to check her cold. He started to caress her cheek but stopped it when Sakura held her breath.

"I know you are awake, Haruno. Don't pretend to sleep anymore. You looked stupid."

'_Busted…Baka Sakura…'_ she scolded herself. Sakura opened her eyes and met his eyes in the darkness.

"You don't get insulted although I said you looked stupid, huh?" Even in the darkness, Sakura knew that he had a smirk on his cute face. _'Wait. Cute? Uh oh… something wrong with me…'_

"Actually, I do. But I _am _stupid."

Gaara raised his brow, again.

"I'm so sorry for accused, slapped and punched you. I didn't know that you were taking care of me."

"So you heard that?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to…"

No one said anything until Gaara said, "It's okay…"

There was a dead silence between them. They didn't know what to say.

"Why did Ino come here?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

Gaara shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." Sakura sighed.

**Silence again… **

"Was it hurt?" Sakura asked again. Gaara blinked and looked down. "What was hurt?"

"You know…"

"Oh, that. Yeah, It was hurt my cheek so much…" he touched his cheek unconsciously.

"Really? I'm so sorry… I'll heal your cheek right know." Sakura sat up in panic but Gaara pushed her back to bed.

"I say it was. It isn't anymore." Gaara stated. Sakura blushed.

"S-sorry."

Gaara looked at her face. "You are blushing, aren't you?"

"I-I'm not!" She stammered.

"Yeah, right…" Gaara said. Sakura gritted her teeth but she gave up then.

"Kazekage-sama…" Sakura called him, but Gaara ignored her.

"Hey, Kazekage-sama…" She called again. No respond.

Sakura pinched his hand which made him twitch. "Kazekage-sama!"

He grabbed her hand and told her, "Drop that formality. Haven't I told you to call me by my given name?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Sorry, I forget it."

"Apology accepted." Gaara said carelessly. Sakura rolled her eyes at his word.

Then she realized that he still holding her hand. But she let him did it because she didn't want to regret again.

They began to silent again…

"Hey, Haruno."

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel?"

'_I'm feeling happy…so happy…'_ "I'm feeling better, Kazeka- I mean, Gaara." She cleared her throat.

"It sounds better…" he said, hold back his chuckle.

"Ne, G-Gaara…"

"Hm?"

"Can you… err… never mind." She looked away.

"What is that?"

"Err… can you just call me by my given name?" she said without turned her head to him.

"Why should I?" Gaara asked innocently. Sakura snapped her head back.

"Just call me like that. Is that hard to call me Sakura?" she raised her voice.

"Alright… I'll call you like that, **Haruno**." He sighed. Sakura gave him her smug face although he couldn't see her clearly.

"It's Sakura!"

"Okay, Sakura. That. Happy?" Sakura nodded.

"That sounds better." She flipped back his words and grinned.

Sakura felt that Gaara released his grip on her. Gaara stood up from his position and looked at her. "Get rest." Then he spun his heels to leave the room. But soon he stopped. Sakura pulled his shirt from behind.

"What?"

"Can you just…stay here?" Sakura asked, trying hard to hide her embarrassment. She didn't know that Gaara's face began reddened at her reaction.

He had no choice and sat back beside Sakura. But a moment after he sat, Sakura pulled him by his collar.

"Wha—" Gaara turned his face to her.

They lips met. But as soon as it happened, Sakura pulled back.

"I-I'm so sorry! I meant to kiss your cheek! I'm so sorry…" Sakura covered her face.

Gaara looked at her in disbelief. His heart was beating so fast at Sakura's action.

"What was that for?" he tried to act as normal as he could be. Sakura bit her lower lip.

"I haven't say thanks for your help yet. So I…" Sakura couldn't continue her words. _'Oh my God… I just kissed him in accident… But it feels great… although it was just a peck. Wait, Sakura! It's not the time for that!!!'_

"So, it was your way to expressing thanks?" Gaara asked. _'It feels great…'_

"I'm so sorry…"Sakura squeaked. Gaara pulled his lips into a small smile. He removed her hands from her face. "You have a funny way to expressing that…" he said.

Gaara looked directly to her eyes. He pushed Sakura to the wall behind the bed and leant closer to her.

"Wa-Wait!" Sakura looked at him in panic. Gaara brought his finger to her face as if about to caress her. Sakura shut her eyes and bit her lower lip again.

**TUCK!**

"Ouch!" Sakura opened her eyelids and glared at Gaara. She touched her sore forehead. "What was that for!" She yelled and looked at his index finger which was just hit her forehead. Gaara smirked at her.

"It will leave a mark, you know!" Sakura told him.

"I know. It's a warning to not kiss me without permission, ever again." Then he pushed her on the bed back.

"Now, rest."

In a blink of eye, he disappeared. Sakura looked at the darkness and sighed…

**-tbc-**

**Woot! Another hard work! Phew… Please… Review… -collapsed-**


	5. Day 4, 5, 6, and The End of First Week

Hey!!! I'd like to say a big big thanks to who already reviewed and supported this fic!!!

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 5-Day 4, 5, 6, end of first week.**

Sakura woke up in mid day, in the same room. She was in Gaara's room. Sakura took a glance at the table clock, it was 12.45. She got up from the bed and walked out of room.

The apartment was empty. She searched for Gaara but found no one. So at last, she walked into kitchen. She blinked, _'What a mess…'_ and noticed a sandwich and a cup of tea on the table, and a note beside it.

**_Eat up._ **She read it. Sakura smiled._'This is so un-Gaara…'_

It supposed to be breakfast meal, and the tea was already cold, so did the sandwich. Sakura didn't care at all and sipped on her tea. With the cup in her hand, she began to wandering around the kitchen. She took a look in the sink, and found a plate and a cup with a few liquid of coffee in it.

Then Sakura looked aside and found other coffee sachets. _'He sure likes coffee…'_

After finishing her meal, Sakura chose to clean all the mess in his kitchen. She washed all the plates and cups, put all the sachets and other foods at their place.

Proud of her work, she walked back to the main room. _'Well… I think this is the time to return a favor…'_ Like what she did to the kitchen, she cleaned the main room, the papers, and the scrolls which were lying everywhere.

"Phew…" Sakura sighed. _'He may be a kazekage, but he is not any different with the other boys…'_

Sakura found her clothes in his bedroom then. It was clean, and neat. Sakura grabbed it and smiled to no one. _'He is so nice…'_ and blushed unconsciously.

She walked into the bathroom and began to unbuttoned the shirt, and changed into her summer dress. Sakura looked at the mirror and noticed a red spot on her wide forehead.

She grumbled as she touched it. _'It does leave a mark… I wonder how it didn't disappear after a night…'_

**'_It will be a warning for you to not kiss me without permission, ever again…'_**

Sakura blushed madly.

* * *

"Soo…tell me…" Ino said. Sakura focused her eyes to her cup as if it was so entertaining. "You already know, don't you?" Sakura responded. 

"Noo… tell me the whole story! The whole story after I left!" Ino stated.

"Nothing happened, okay?!"

"You are lying…" Ino's eyes directed to Sakura's forehead. "What is that, on your forehead?"

"Oh… It's Gaara's mark." Sakura mumbled as she stirred the spoon in the cup.

"WHAT????" Ino slammed the table. Sakura blinked. "What what?!"

"Gaara's mark, you said?" Ino's lips formed an evil smirk. Sakura realized what was she just said. _'Damn…'_

"But isn't a mark usually located at here?" Ino pointed her neck. Sakura blushed madly, again. "Hentai! It's not_that _kind of mark!"

"So what kind of mark is that?" Ino asked. Sakura took a breath and said. "He flicked me with his fingers. Like this." Sakura flicked her thumb and index finger to Ino's arms.

Ino looked at her hand. That red spot disappeared quickly. "Oh…" Ino nodded and looked at her again. "But yours sure last long, huh?" she grinned.

"Shut up…"

* * *

At the night, Sakura looked at Gaara's long sleeved shirt. It already folded neatly. 

'_Maybe I'll return this shirt tomorrow…' _

* * *

**Day 5…**

Sakura couldn't leave the hospital until her work time end. Her senior didn't give her any chance to sneak out after she disappeared in the middle of the day and didn't show up the next day. Sakura could only grumble all the time.

She looked at a paper bag on her table. _'His shirt has to wait…'_

As her work time ended, Sakura walked to his temporary apartment. It was located not too far away from the Hokage building, and it was at the upper rate. He is a Kazekage after all; sure Tsunade gave him apartment at the best spot.

Sakura knocked on the door. No respond. Sakura frowned. All the curtains were closed, and there was no light from inside. Sakura looked at her watch. It was already eight p.m… Where was he?

Sakura sighed and left the apartment with the paper bag in her hug.

* * *

**Day 6…**

The next day was just the same. His apartment was still in the same condition like the previous day. She already asked Shizune whether she had seen Gaara or not. But Shizune gave the unwanted answer. She hadn't seen Gaara after those three days. Neither did Tsunade.

Sakura began to worry. Did he already leave? No one knows. But Ino said that he would be stay at Konoha for one month. And that day was the sixth day…

She checked the apartment back. It was still in same condition. Sakura reached the door and tried to open it. It was unlocked. When she was about to step in, someone interrupted her.

"What do you want?" Sakura startled on her spot. She turned around and found an old man.

"Er… I'm looking for the Kazekage…" she stammered.

That old man looked at her before answered, "That redheaded young man? He left already…"

Sakura felt the ground disappearing after she heard him. _'He… left…?'_

"Since… when?" Sakura said after found her voice back.

"Um… wait… Oh, he left in the afternoon two days ago. He brought a big bag with him and…"

Sakura didn't pay attention to him anymore. _'In the afternoon… two days ago… That was the day when I left this apartment… and I planned to give this back to him at the night… He had left…'_ Sakura tightened her hug to the paper bag.

"Hey, young lady. Are you okay?" That old man asked her, with concerned look on his face. Sakura lifted her gaze to him.

"I'm okay. Thank you very much, sir. Good night…" she smiled and left him.

He nodded and went into his apartment.

* * *

**Day 7…**

"Wow… today is the seventh day already!" Ino clapped her hands. "Hmm…" Sakura responded carelessly. Sakura ignored her cake and looked outside with unfocused gaze.

"So, how is the progress?"

"Good…"

"Great! Tell me!" Ino grinned. But that grin soon disappeared when she looked at Sakura's expression. "Sakura?"

Sakura still looked outside with her mind at somewhere else, to someone else, to be exact. Ino looked at her friend worriedly.

A tear rolled down across her cheek. Ino's eyes widened. _'Sakura is crying in public? It isn't like Sakura…'_

"Sakura? Why are you… crying?"

Sakura startled and wiped the tear away. "What? I'm not crying!" She said with a fake smile. Ino looked at her with concerned look.

"You are lying…"

Sakura laughed nervously and returned to her gloomy look again.

"He already left Konoha…" She started. Ino blinked at her statement. "Gaara? He already left Konoha?" Sakura nodded.

"But, when?"

"Three days ago, in the afternoon…" Sakura lowered her face. Ino tried to cheer her up. "Ahaha… see? There's no consequence at all. I win. Hehehe…" she faked a laugh, but stopped after she heard a sob.

"Come on, Sakura… Is that hard to you to admit that I win? Hey, we can drop the dare now!" She tried again. Sakura lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and wet with tears.

"You wrong Ino. There is a consequence in this dare…"

Ino bit her lower lips. "Don't say…" Sakura nodded.

"I think I already fell in love with him. And now he left, just like that. It hurts…" She buried her face in her palms.

Ino gulped. "Let's go to Suna." Sakura looked at her. Ino laughed nervously. "It's my fault. Now, I'll go with you to Suna."

Sakura smiled at her and shook her head. "I think we don't need to go after him. If he left, it means he has no feeling toward me. He went to Konoha for his Kazekage duty, didn't he?"

"But…"

"It's okay… I'll try to forget him. I think it's not that hard. I already have an experience in forgetting Sasuke." She grinned and wiped her tears away. She grabbed her paper bag and stood up.

"Thanks for the cake, Ino. So, the dare ended?" She asked.

Ino looked at Sakura's untouched cake and looked at her. She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Very well. See you later." Sakura smiled and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" Ino said again. Without looking back, Sakura lifted a hand and left the shop.

* * *

Sakura wiped her tears again as she walked across the main street. She lowered her face so nobody noticed her crying. Unfortunately, the tears seemed unstoppable. 

Sakura tightened her grip on the paper bag, which was contained with Gaara's shirt, and kept her face low as she fastened her step.

Maybe that day she was not so lucky. She bumped into an old woman, a middle aged man, a teenager because she kept her gaze to the ground.

And that time, for the fourth time, she bumped into somebody else. Being irritated although she knew that was her fault, she yelled at that victim with gaze focused to her eye level, that people's shoulder. From the shape, Sakura sure that was a guy.

"Watch your step, idiot!" she yelled.

"It is you whom should watch yours…" he muttered.

Sakura froze.

**Please-pretty please-please-please-REVIEW!!!**


	6. Still in Day 7:kiss?

Heyya! I'm sooo happy! Now you can check my story in **Gaara x Sakura shrine community**! Special thanks to the manager and the staffs! And of course, big thanks to who had reviewed this fic! Oh yeah, I've posted another GaaSaku fic, titled **'My Pink Haired Friend.'** If you don't mind, go check it out and don't forget to leave a review! It's available in the same C2.

Wonder who is Sakura bumped into? Find out!

**Dare to Love You-Chapter 6**

Sakura finally was getting into her nerves. She looked up to the speaker with lifted eyebrows and irritated look.

"Whoa… she is a hottie!" That guy grinned to his friend beside him. His word made Sakura twitched even more.

"You are on my way. Move." Sakura commanded. But it came to no result. Those two guys grinned pervertly to her, one of them even grabbed her wrist.

"Wow... you look cuter when you get angry, sweetie..." Said the guy. The other nodded in agreement. Sakura wriggled from his hold, but he kept the hold firmly.

"GET OFF, YOU JERK!" Sakura yelled on their faces and still wriggling her wrist off. They ignored her. All the citizens around them could only watched from their place. They didn't want to have problem with those guys.

The other guy brought his face closer to Sakura and still had the irritating grin plastered on his damn cute face. Sakura shut her eyes, trying to kept her cool. But it was just making her more irritated. Lack of chakra and tired of crying made her mood worse.

Sakura brought her other hand to slap his cheek, but he caught it and laughed.

"Oh, come on sweetheart. Don't do that…"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled in hoarse voice after too many crying and yelling. That time, both her hands were already held by those guys. Her paper bag fell on their foot. One of them noticed that and took it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Sakura yelled again. He ignored her and swung the bag in front of her. When Sakura was about to grab it, he caught her wrist again.

"Not a chance, sweetie… You can have it after you go with us to an _interesting place_…" He said. Sakura heard that interesting place word was just the same with hotel.

They dragged Sakura to an empty corner after threatened the citizens. One of them pushed Sakura to the wall while the other watched from behind with highly amusement.

He trailed his index finger across Sakura's cheek as Sakura shut her eyes.

"Somebody help me…" Sakura said weakly. He laughed.

"Ahaha… It's useless. Nobody is here except us…"

Then he kissed her lips roughly and continued to her neck. Sakura started to wriggle again but he pushed her harder.

Sakura couldn't scream anymore. The dam broke. She cried.

He pulled himself from her and watched her. "You are so cute… be mine…"

Sakura looked at him as her tears still rolled across her cheek. "I won't until the hell freeze up!" He got irritated and slapped Sakura's cheek hard.

Sakura closed her eyes at his action, and then she spat on his face.

"Why you little--," But he stopped it and laughed again. What a maniac, he continued to harass Sakura.

Sakura whimpered. "Gaa…ra…" That one caught his attention.

"You are calling that damn Kazekage? This is Konoha, you idiot!" Sakura just continued to calling his name over and over.

"Whatever! Why should I care to that stupid boy, I don't even know him!" then he turned back.

"Oi! Help me to shut this gi--," he never finished his word.

Sakura felt the weight on her wrist lifted. Then she heard some painful screams. She opened her eyes. She found those two guys lied on the ground, seemed dying. Her eyes widened.

"Here's your bag, Haruno…"

It was Gaara! Wait. Gaara was in front of her? She must be daydreaming. She fell down to her knees as if her legs were too weak to support her.

Gaara startled at her sudden action and squatted in front of her. She was crying again. Gaara got panic and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, Haruno! Are you okay?"

Sakura hugged him tightly and buried her face on his chest as she let out her cry.

Gaara's hand were hanging on the air, completely didn't know what to do. It was first time for him of had a crying girl in his hug. Being lack of social knowledge, he chose to pat her head, very carefully.

But it only made Sakura cried louder. _'Oops… I made her worse…_' he mentally kicked himself.

Gaara then remembered that he had seen a mother was comforting her son back in Suna. He courage himself and pushed her with his hand on her shoulder. Sakura blinked at him in confused.

Gaara brought his lips to kiss her forehead tenderly. Worrying that whether was that way worked or not, Gaara looked at Sakura again.

With puffy and red eyes, her face was all red.

To his disappointment, Sakura grabbed the paper bag and freed herself from him, and then ran away to the main street.

Gaara chased after her, ignored the stares from the citizens. Finally he got her wrist.

"Let me go!" she wriggled her wrist, avoid the eye contact. Gaara put his both hands on her cheeks. "Listen to me, Haruno."

Sakura slapped his hands away. "What do you want now?! Are you happy now after torturing me with your sudden action?! You were disappeared just like that! Don't you ever think how painful that is for me?!" She let out all of her emotions.

When Gaara was about to open his mouth, Sakura stopped him. "Okay! Thanks for your help before! Without you, I would lose my virg--," Gaara covered her mouth, too embarrassed to hear her next word. But Sakura pushed his hand again.

"I'm not finish yet! But you are a jerk, Kazekage-sama! You-are-a-jerk!" she poked his chest in her every word. Gaara got into his nerve, he pushed her finger. "Listen to me!"

Sakura stood there, puffy eyes, dried tears, horrible look, but both hands on her hips.

"What!" she said. Gaara lifted an un-exist eyebrow to the girl in front of him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, stood in his usual cold state. There was dead silence; all the citizens watched them whom stood in challenge pose.

"I bet 100.000 yen for the Kazekage…"

"I think that kunoichi will win…"

"Aah… teenager problem…"

"First thing is…" Gaara started. "I don't know what your problem is, Haruno. Why the heck were you bursting your anger like that?"

Sakura was about to protest, but Gaara lifted a hand as a gesture to not cut his words.

"Second, why were you feeling painful when I just disappeared since a few days ago?" he asked. Sakura twitched. She wanted to scream, yell, punch him, kick him, and even kill the most innocent _boy _that she ever knew. Doesn't he know how her feeling toward him?

Sakura knew that. She had lost the dare. She supposed to make him falls for her, and there, she got into her own trap.

Sakura started to cry again. She let out a depressed scream to the air.

"I hate you!" she finally said those magic three words. She threw the paper bag toward him, direct to his face. "There! Thank you for your help!" then she spun her heels and about to left him.

Gaara growled. He opened the bag and found his shirt in it.

'_So that's why my old neighbor said that a girl always came to my apartment? And is she the one who had cleaned my apartment? And she always asked Shizune where am I? And I just that stupid, agreed with Naruto's invite to sleepover at his house with the other boys? Did I just abandon her after all of her kindness to me?'_ Gaara really wanted to bang his head on the wall because of his stupidity.

"Go get her, Kazekage-sama!" A little boy around 6 came to his side and patted his knee, the highest spot that he could reach. Gaara squatted in front of him. Then his mother came to him.

She bowed. "I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. But I think, you should get your girlfriend back, before you regret it." She smiled. Gaara gritted his teeth.

He stood up. "She is not my girlfriend!" he protested to that young mother. But she just smiled. "I know… But she is your soon-to-be-girlfriend, isn't she?"

Those words seemed stabbed his heart. He looked at Sakura's figure then to that woman. "Do you think so?" She nodded. Gaara sighed.

"Whatever. Now tell me. How is the way to comfort a girl like her?" he asked as he pointed her. That woman's smile grew wider and said, "Now, listen…"

* * *

Gaara finally found Sakura. Sakura whom noticed his presence, started to run. But it was too late. Gaara had already caught her. By using the new knowledge from that young woman, he hugged her from behind.

Sakura gasped. "K-Kazekage-sama!" But she remembered again, "Wait! Let me go!"

Gaara could be so ignorant when he wanted to. He stayed in his position and murmured on her shoulder. "Drop the formalities. And I won't let you go, until you answer my questions."

Sakura stiffened at Gaara's sudden change. "O-okay…" Great, now she had a speaking problem. "Fine…"

Gaara turned her to face him. With red face and closed eyes, she did so.

"Look at me." Like a spell, Sakura obeyed his every word.

"Alright… Gaa--ehm…Gaara." Sakura took a deep breath. "I'll answer your question…"

Sakura though mentally,_'Okay Sakura… This is your breaking point… breathe in… breathe out…'_

"I… did all because… because I…"

They didn't know, not too far away from their spot, there walked Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

"So, Gaara was not leaving Konoha?" Ino asked again. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… I invited all the boys to sleepover at my house a few days ago." He grinned. Ino really wanted to whack that boy's head.

Sakura gulped, gathering all of her courage to tell him.

"Because…?" Gaara asked. Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Don't cut me!"

"Alright… alright... go on…" Gaara said carefully.

"Hey! That's Gaara! Eh? He is with Sakura?" Tenten pointed her finger to them. All the teens looked to the direction.

"Because… I… love you." Sakura ended with lowered her face, totally embarrassed.

Gaara froze. _'So that woman's speculation is right. She loves me…?'_ Gaara had no idea what to do. No one ever said that word direct to his face. Sakura freed from his hold again.

"I'm sorry… just forget it!"

"Sakura-chan is crying! What did he do to her?!" Naruto asked to no one. When he was about to get Gaara, Ino and his girlfriend, Hinata stopped him.

Neji said, "Let them finish their problem."

"But--,"

"Eh, Sakura! Wait!" For the first time, Gaara called Sakura by her given name unconsciously, which success made Sakura stopped.

Sakura turned. "You called me… Sakura?"

Gaara then chose to act according to that woman's lesson and his instinct.

He came to her and closed the gap between them.

"Oh, my God! They are—," Ino surprised, so did Tenten and Hinata. Naruto's jaw dropped. Neji just stood as if nothing happened.

Butterfly sensation came into their stomach. Although that feeling was un-familiar to them, they liked it…

"They are… They are kissing!"

**-tbc-**

**I love this chapter! I hope you too! So, what do you think will happen in next chapter? Find out! Please review! More I get reviews, the faster I will update! Eheheh… don't forget to r n r my ****'My Pink Haired Friend'**** fic too! XD**


	7. Ends of Week 1, Starts of Week 2

**Yay! Big-big thanks to anyone who had read and reviewed this fic!**

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 7**

That day, the citizens of Konoha were seeing a rare scene, in the middle of the street.

That day, those teenagers shinobi were watching an unbelievable sight, in the middle of the day.

That day, Gaara did a thing that never had crossed in his mind for the first time in his life, ever.

That day, Sakura got her second kiss on the lips within two hours.

Gaara pulled back, so did Sakura. With his both hands on her shoulder, Gaara looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked into his eyes too, and found… a confused glint in it?

Being embarrassed of herself, Sakura freed herself and ran away before Gaara could stop her again. Gaara blinked at her figure that had disappeared behind the crowd, then to the spot in front of him.

"Sakura!" he heard a girl shouted. Before he could see who it was, he felt his shirt was being pulled. It was Naruto.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan, Gaara?!" he asked to him.

"I…kissed her, I think?" he answered. Naruto released his hand from Gaara's shirt and yelled to no one in frustration.

"Arrgghh… you are so… so impossible!"

Hinata touched Naruto's hand. "It's… it's okay, Naruto-kun." She said to her boyfriend.

Ten Ten said, "Yeah… maybe she just startled, eh?"

* * *

In the night, Gaara ruffled his own already messed up hair for uncountable times. 

'_Grr… did I do something wrong to her?!' _ Gaara took a short glance to his desk clock and grabbed his jacket, and then went out from his apartment.

* * *

Ino untied her laced shop apron when she heard the door opened. 

Ino sighed but still cleaned the counter. "Sorry! But the shop is already closed! You can come back tomorrow!"

"Tell me where she lives…" Ino gasped and turned to that people.

"Gaara?"

* * *

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw a puffy eyed girl looked back to her. She sighed and washed her face with cold water. 

_**-knock knock-**_ Sakura reached for a towel and dried her face. "Wait a minute…" she said.

'_Maybe it's just Ino… geez… hasn't she happy with what I told her earlier about me and Gaara yet…?' _She thought as she walked to open the door.

"Yes?" she asked and saw a redhead backing her. Sakura's eyes widened and closed the door as fast as she could.

Gaara startled and turned back. He tried to open the door. "Hey, Haruno. It's me!"

Sakura bit her lower lip while her back tried to push the door. "What do you want?!" she asked worriedly.

"Just… open this door, Haruno." Gaara said from the other side of the door.

Sakura sighed and finally opened the door. She gave his her coldest look. "What?"

Gaara stood there with crossed arms. "Tell me why did you go after I…"

"After you what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Gaara sighed. "After I…"

Sakura gave up. "After you kissed me?" she finished it for him. Gaara nodded after sighed in relief. "Yes. That."

An old woman passed. "Hey, Sakura… It's not good to talk with your boyfriend at the doorstep, you know?" she said and smiled to them.

They got irritated and yelled in unison. "She/he is not my girlfriend!"

That old woman just smiled like before. "Aah… I know… I know… there's no need to yell… But, you two fit perfectly each other. Well then, good night…" then she walked into her own apartment beside Sakura's.

Gaara and Sakura looked at that closed door and then their gaze met. Sakura was the first who broke the contact while Gaara still looked at her.

"You heard her. Come in…" She stepped away to gave him an access to come in. Gaara did so, and then Sakura closed the door.

* * *

Sakura sat across him after she put a cup of hot tea on the table for him. She crossed her hands as she avoided the eye contact. 

"I'm… sorry." Gaara broke the silence. Sakura startled and looked at him.

After biting her lower lip, Sakura let out a word. "No…"

Gaara blinked in confused and looked at the girl in front of him. "You are not forgiving me?" Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not that, Kazekage-sama…"

For the first time, Gaara didn't correct her. "Then what?" he said.

"It's… just… It's me who should say sorry…" Sakura looked at him. "I'm sorry." She lowered her head. "Sorry…"

Gaara noticed something wrong with her and then approached her. He sat beside her, but didn't dare to touch her. "Why are you crying Har-Sakura?"

Sakura lifted her head when her name mentioned. She wiped away her tears. "I'm not crying…"

"Maybe I'm lack of social knowledge, but I'm not that stupid." Gaara stated and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she cried on his chest. Again, Gaara startled. He chose to circle his arm around her figure as his other hand patted her head. He cursed himself for his bad skill of comforting people, especially girl.

"I'm sorry… I… I'm so dirty… That sick people harassed me and even kissed me…and then you came to rescue me…but I… I…" Sakura said between her sobs. Gaara gritted his teeth. Well, at least he had beaten those psychos.

After a few minutes, Sakura pulled away, but Gaara didn't release his hand. Sakura looked up. "Feeling better?" Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Kazeka- …I mean… Gaara." Sakura blushed. Gaara somehow felt the air heated. "It's okay…"

Sakura looked at his hand on her shoulder. Gaara released it immediately. "Sorry…" Sakura just nodded.

He stood up and walked to the door. "I think I'll head back to my apartment. It's getting late…" Sakura escorted him.

And then Gaara turned back to face her. "I want to ask you something…"

Sakura tilted her head. "What is it?"

"You are not angry about that kiss, aren't you?" Gaara avoided her gaze. Sakura did that too. "I-I'm not…"

Gaara sighed. "Well then… See you."

"Eh, wait!" Sakura stopped him. Gaara looked at her again. "What?"

"Um… why did you kiss me?" Gaara lost his voice at her question and cleared his throat.

"I kissed you because I just wanted to."

Sakura gasped, but too late. He already disappeared.

* * *

That day, Gaara ascended the long stairs up at the Hokage building one by one while his mind focused to last night. 

'_How could I say that I just wanted to? Why didn't I say the truth? That I kissed her because I wanted to clean her from those perverted guys? That I really…'_ Gaara growled at his thought.

Sakura stopped her track when she saw Gaara from the first floor. Sakura chose to approach him.

'_Focus Gaara… You are here for your business as a Kazekage… not for other things…'_

"Hey, Gaara!" greeted Sakura cheerily as she patted his shoulder hard. Gaara startled from his thought and jerked his shoulder away unconsciously.

Sakura startled too and she lost her balance as she tripped. "Eep!!"

Gaara looked behind and realized what he just did. "Sakura!!!" Gaara tossed his scrolls away carelessly and tried to save her.

But it was too late…

**-tbc-**

**Ah.. cliffie! Not my best… Am I boring you? By the way, this is not NaruSaku. This is PURELY GaaSaku!**

**I love review! So, please REVIEW!!! Press that pretty little button below! It's not that hard, you know?**

**oh, and please r n r my another gaasaku fic, My Pink Haired Friend:D **


	8. Day 8

Woo-Hoo! I finally reached 100plus reviews!!! Thanks to you all!!!

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 8**

Gaara growled. Sakura chewed her lower lip. Tsunade laughed. Shizune giggled.

"I'm leaving." Gaara muttered and stood up, but he lost his balance. Before he fell, Sakura caught him. He just slapped away her hand, which made Sakura chewing her lower lip again.

"I can walk by myself. Thank you." He said. Sakura was about to protest, but Gaara lifted a hand as a gesture not to talk.

**Curious of what happened earlier? **

**Flashback….**

"Sakura!!!" Gaara tossed his scrolls away carelessly and tried to save her. He caught her hand, but unfortunately he tripped on his way to the rescue.

They fell from the second floor. Sakura opened her eyes and got onto her knees and look down. Gaara released his hands from Sakura and opened his eyes.

"Kazekage-sama! Are you okay??" Sakura asked worriedly, and forgot to say his given name, once again. Gaara blinked and looked at her.

"What about you?" He asked back after a groan escaped his lips. Sakura helped him to sit up. "I-I'm okay. You saved me. You—hugged me." Sakura finished with blushing.

"I did?" Gaara asked innocently. Sure he knew that, he hugged her to protect her. Sakura nodded.

She stood up and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry." Gaara shook his head. "No, you don't need to. I didn't pay attention, so I startled, just like that." He stated as he stood up. He failed. His legs couldn't support him to stand.

"Kazek—Gaara! Are you okay?" Sakura squatted before him. Gaara groaned again as he touched his ankle. "I think I… sprained my ankle…"

**xxx**

"You know. I can cure your ankle. So does Sakura." Tsunade said between her laugh. Gaara looked at her as cold as ever. "No. Thanks." He stated.

Tsunade shrugged. "Alright then, if you say so. But for your info, your ankle will get worse if you don't cure it."

Gaara stood again and supported himself with leaned against the wall. "It's okay with me. I'm leaving." He opened the door and walked out.

"Wait! I'll walk you home!" Sakura blurted out. Three pairs of eyes looked at her. "What? It was my fault after all." She insisted. Gaara sighed and looked at two older women for help.

"No…" Tsunade shook her head. "I think that is Sakura's responsibility to take care of you." Shizune nodded in approval. Gaara groaned.

"Well, this is your mission, Sakura." Tsunade continued. Her words caught the attention from the others. "Mission?" Sakura tilted her head.

Tsunade nodded. "Your mission is to take care of Kazekage of Suna, starting right now. No time limit."

Sakura gaped. "W-well… I'll take it."

Gaara's eyes twitched.

* * *

"Is there anything else you need, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked politely. Gaara stared at her. "What?" Sakura blinked. 

"Why are you acting so polite?" Gaara looked up. Sakura shrugged. "I have to. I'm on mission. A-rank mission, if you want to know." She stated. Gaara laid his head on the pillow.

"A-rank mission, just for take care the Kazekage?" Sakura nodded. Gaara didn't say anything then. When he closed his eyelids, Sakura raised her voice.

"Wait! You can't sleep on sofa! You have to sleep in your bedroom, Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara got irritated and sat up then. "Great. Now I'm not sleepy anymore. Thanks to you." Sakura grinned innocently.

"Weeell… I'll make a lunch for you. Wait here." She walked toward the kitchen. Gaara sighed and reached for the nearest document on the table, and began to read it.

* * *

A few minutes passed. Gaara started to smell a delicious scent from the kitchen. He put his document away and trying so hard to walk toward the kitchen. 

He found Sakura gave her back to him. She stirred the spoon in the pot and then brought the spoon to her mouth. She blew it and tasted the liquid. Feeling satisfied, she walked to the counter next to stove, and began to cutting the tomatoes and carrots.

"I hate carrots." Gaara murmured. It was audible enough to make Sakura startled.

"Ouch!" Sakura tossed the knife away. "Gaara!" She said annoyed.

"What?" he asked and his eyes noticed her bleeding finger. He walked toward her and grabbed her wrist.

"H-hey!" Sakura protested. Too late, Gaara already put her finger into his mouth. Sakura's face turned to like the tomatoes on the counter.

"Finished." He said after he put a plaster around her finger. Sakura looked at her finger and then to Gaara. "Thank you…" she murmured. Gaara nodded.

"Err—I… the soup! Yes, the soup… I-I'm not done yet… excuse me…" She stammered as she stood up. Gaara stepped aside to give her way.

Sakura stirred the soup and poured it into a bowl. Gaara grinned in his seat. The carrots were forgotten.

"Here you go, Kazekage-sama…" She put the steamed soup in front of him. Gaara nodded and spooned the soup with a plastic spoon.

He looked up at her. "Why don't you eat too?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not hungr—," her words were cut by the growling sound from her tummy. Gaara tried his best to hold back his laughter. Sakura's face was totally red that time.

She ignored her embarrassment and put her hands on hip. "What's so funny?! Just laugh! Don't hide it!"

Gaara cleared his throat after a small chuckle escaped his lips. Man, he forgot the last time he had laughed before. It felt great.

"Come eat with me." He stated. "But—," Sakura protested, but he cut her, once again.

"It's an order. You are on mission, aren't you?" he said. Sakura gave up and got a bowl of soup for her. After she sat on a chair across Gaara, they started to eat.

"How's the taste?" Sakura asked carefully. What if her cooking was bad? Gaara looked up from his bowl.

"It's… nice." He said. Sakura sighed in relief. Then she talked again. "Can I ask you something?" Gaara nodded. "Go on."

"Where were you when you disappeared a few days ago?" Gaara blew his soup.

"Naruto was invited me to sleepover at his house, along with other boys. Although I had refused, he insisted. What can I say?" Gaara finished his words. Sakura gritted her teeth and made a note for herself to kill Naruto as soon as possible.

Sakura finished her soup. She just took a small amount of soup back then. Sakura then looked at the young Kazekage in front of her.

He said that her cooking is nice. Sakura smiled unconsciously. The birds were chirping outside. The sun was shining brightly. At the kitchen in an apartment, a guy was having his lunch while a girl waited for him patiently. She smiled happily after that guy praised her cooking. Wait. This situation…

Sakura blushed madly. That situation was really looked like a new married couple in their apartment. Sakura shook her head.

Gaara looked at her. Sakura ignored the stare and stood up. She began to make a drink as she tried to forget her weird imagination.

"Here." She said simply. Gaara frowned. "What is this?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's milk. It's good for relaxing your mind." Gaara stared at her as if she was crazy.

"I hate milk…" he mumbled. Sakura's eyes widened. First were carrots. And then milk?! "Just drink it, will you?" Sakura demanded. "No." Gaara answered. "It's nauseating. Can I have coffee?" he continued.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Coffee is not good for your health. Drink this milk, Kazekage-sama." She said again.

"No. I said no. Are you dumb?" Sakura's eyes twitched. She stormed to the counter and grabbed all of his coffee sachets.

"What are you doing?!" Gaara asked as he looked at her. Sakura smirked. "I'm going to throw these away."

"NO!" But Sakura's smirk grew wider. "Unless…"

Gaara frowned. "Unless what?" Sakura pointed her finger to the mug. "You drink that milk." Gaara muttered under his breath. "How could you…"

He lifted the mug and began to drink it. Sakura watched happily. Finally, he made it.

Gaara didn't say anything after he finished his milk. "Happy?" Sakura nodded and then walked to the trash bin.

"Wait! Why are you—," Too late, she already threw all the sachets away. Gaara growled. "Sorry, but I have to. Like I said before, it's not good for health." She grinned.

"Now, do you want anything else?" She asked again. Gaara ignored her and walked to the living room, difficultly. Sakura sighed and walked beside him and put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's just sprained ankle, for the God's sake! I can walk by myself…" he looked at her. Sakura shrugged. "I know. But this is my responsibility. It's my mission, to be exact."

She sat Gaara on the sofa. Gaara lied on it and closed his eyes. Sakura just stood there, guarding him.

"You can go home, Sakura." He murmured. Sakura's heart beat faster. She always felt like that every time Gaara called her given name. "I won't." she answered. "Whatever…" he muttered.

Sakura looked around. She had nothing to do, so she chose to clean his messy table. She rolled the scrolls, and put all the documents and other things into a neat pile.

"You don't need to do that." Gaara stated all of sudden. Sakura jumped on her spot. "Gaara! You always do that!" she scolded him. Gaara frowned. "Do what?" But Sakura chose to drop the subject.

"Nothing. Get some rest." She ordered. Gaara stared at her and his lips formed a small smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. This situation is kinda reminds me of something." Sakura gulped. _Is he thinking what I think? _

"W-what is that?" Gaara shrugged. "You know, when you were sick. Now the situation is the opposite of that day." Sakura sighed in relief. _'I thought that he is thinking that the situation is just like what I thought earlier. Wait! What's wrong with me?!'_ Sakura patted her cheeks. Fortunately, Gaara didn't notice.

"Speaking of that, I want to ask you something." Gaara looked at her as he crossed his arms. Sakura grinned nervously. "Y-yeah?"

"Why are you calling my name in your sleep? Moreover, you were crying and kept saying sorry." **(1)**

Sakura bit her lip. "I… did?" sure she remembered this one. She was dreaming that Gaara had figured the dare. In her dream, she cried as Gaara told her that he hated her.

"O..oh. That. I-I was dreaming that I… I… broke your… gourd! Yeah, I broke your gourd!" She finished ad then gulped nervously as she looked at Gaara's disbelief expression.

"You broke my gourd? And then you cried?" Sakura nodded.

And then someone knocked the door. "The door! I'll get that!" Sakura said excitedly and rushed to the door.

"Yes. Can I hel—Ino!" Sakura's eyes widened. Ino grinned. "Hey Sakura! Wow, you really move fast, eh?" Sakura covered her mouth.

"Sshh!!! We talk outside." Sakura pushed Ino. "Who's that, Sakura?" Gaara asked from inside. "Err… It's Ino!" then she closed the door.

Sakura leant against the door. "What do you want?" Sakura hissed. Ino still had the grin on her face.

"He called you Sakura now? What a progress…" She clasped her fingers. Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Just tell me what do you want, Ino."

"Fine." Ino grinned again. "Shizune said that you have a mission which is to take care of Kazekage. So I check it out. What happened?"

"His ankle is sprained and it's my fault." She lifted a hand when Ino was about to talk. "What else?"

Ino's grin turned to an evil smirk. "Let's continue the dare."

"Continue the DARE?" Sakura covered her mouth as fast as the words escaped her lips. "What the heck are you thinking?!" she hissed.

"Why don't you try it? You've made a progress. I believe you two have called the given name each other. And we all had seen that you two were kissing in public! It's just about time until he confesses it to you."

Sakura gaped. Ino lifted a hand, just like what Sakura did earlier.

"You want to hear Gaara says it to you, don't you?" Sakura gave a how-could-you look to Ino.

"Yes or no?"

"I—yes." Sakura confessed at last.

"Great! Now, enjoy your time with him! See you!" the she left.

Sakura growled and opened the door behind her. She came in and closed the door quietly. She rested her forehead against the door and sighed. It was so complicated to her.

"Now, will you explain it to me?" said a cold voice which made Sakura jumped on her spot once again.

She turned back. Her eyes met his. He stood there, crossed arms and his old expression on his face.

"G-Gaara?" she stammered.

**********-tbc-**

**********(1) a/n: read chapter 4 for the further.**

**********Ehehehe… what do you think will happen next? Eheheheh… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**********-sorry, I kinda addicted to review…-**


	9. Secret Revealed

Sorry for long updates! And thank you for you all! Well, I don't own Naruto.

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 9**

"Ga-gaara?"

Gaara just stood there, having cold expression and crossed arms.

"Explain it to me." He stated. Sakura looked at the other direction, anywhere but his eyes. At last, she opened her lips.

"What should I explain?" she asked with a small nervous chuckle. But it didn't affect Gaara. "Don't playing dumb. The dare." He answered.

Sakura gulped. She bet that he had heard the conversation. Argh… she was so screwed up. "W-what dare?" she tried again. But his gaze made her stop.

"O-okay… sorry. But how could you hear my conversation with Ino? And how could you reach here?" she asked. Gaara still had his gaze to her, answered.

"I said my ankle is fine. I wanted to get a glass of water. Before I could reach kitchen, you yelled. So, how I couldn't hear it? And don't change the subject. Answer me." 

Sakura bit her lower lip and cleared her throat. "Okay… I'll explain…Well…"

_**-knock knock-**_

Sakura jumped on her spot at the sudden knock on the door. She turned back and reached the doorknob, but Gaara pulled her wrist. "I'll get it." Sakura nodded dumbly and stepped back.

Gaara opened the door and looked at the visitor. "Temari?" he frowned. Sakura held her breath.

"Hey Gaara. Have you packed?" Temari asked. Gaara shook his head. "Not yet. What are you doing here?" he asked back. Temari shrugged. "I came to pick you up. Have your business here done?" 

Gaara nodded. "Good. Don't be late for tomorrow. We'll head back to Suna at the dawn." Temari stated again. Gaara muttered. "I know…"

"And meet me in a coffee shop near the Hokage building at seven. I have to go now." She looked at the dark sky. "It almost rains again. Bye." The she left. Gaara closed the door, and frowned at Sakura's expression.

"You'll leave tomorrow?" she asked, her voice almost like a whisper. Gaara just nodded. He walked to the living room as Sakura followed him behind. They sat across each other.

"Ino said that you would stay here for a month. But today is still on the second weekend." Sakura gave him a questioning look. Gaara looked at the sky outside. "Why do you care?" Sakura clenched her fist. 

"Of course I care!" she glared. Gaara's eyes still didn't look at her. "You don't answer my question. Why do you care?" he asked again.

"B-because I… I… forget it!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Fine. Now answer my first question." He said again. Sakura grumbled.

"Well… what do you want to know?" Sakura encouraged herself. 

Gaara left the sky and stared at her. "The dare, love confession, and why my name mentioned." He stated simply.

Sakura really wanted to bury herself on the ground. _'If I tell everything, he absolutely will hate me…' _But she didn't have any choice. The result would be just the same.

Sakura took a deep breath. "First of all, will you promise me not to angry after you hear this?" she asked. Gaara nodded. 

"Thank you. Well… one week ago, I came over to Ino's place. Then she told me that you came to Konoha and stayed here for a month. And then, she dared me to..." she stopped to look at his expression. No change at all. Sakura huffed and continued her word.

"She dared me to make… make you fall in love with me, within a month."

The wind began blowing harshly as the rain poured from the sky. A thunder cracked loudly, lightening the dark sky.

After she ended her statement, Sakura shut her eyes, ready for the worst. It turned to exactly like her nightmare. He would say that he hate her, obviously.

But it never came. No yell, no sand, nothing. She could only hear the rain, the wind and the thunder outside.

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. She looked at him. His expression was unreadable. He sighed and closed his eyes, and then laid his head back.

"Gaara?" Sakura called out carefully. Gaara remained still. She stood up and walked to his side. When her hand almost touched his shoulder, Gaara opened his eyes.

Sakura startled and pulled back her hand. His eyes showed disappointment glint which made Sakura really felt guilty.

Gaara avoided her gaze. "I should have known it before…" he muttered. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He wore it with his back faced Sakura. Sakura stood too.

"Stay here until tomorrow. The storm is getting worse." he said in a low tone as he walked to the door.

"But Gaara, I real—," Sakura's word stopped as Gaara stopped his step. He still didn't face her.

"Stop it. I don't want to hear it." He reached the doorknob. Sakura fought back her tears. "Gaara! Listen to me! I lo—," Gaara turned back. Sakura stopped.

"Believe me; you don't need to say that, Sakura. Stay here for this night, I won't bother you." He said with a small smile. "Why do you cry?" he looked at her falling tears. Gaara resisted the urge to wipe away those teardrops and hugged her. He just watched Sakura wiped it herself.

"Gaara…" she called again. Gaara closed his eyes and turned around. He opened the door and walked outside. 

"Gaara!" Sakura caught his wrist, but Gaara jerked it away.

Without bother to looking back, Gaara pulled up the jacket hood and muttered. "Stay here, Sakura. The storm is getting worse."

Gaara closed the door.

Sakura looked at the closed door, her vision began to blur by the tears.

"Gaara… I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Hey, you early." Temari looked up at her baby brother. Gaara sat on the couch across her. He supported his head by his palm and looked outside.

"I don't want to visit Konoha anymore." He stated. Temari frowned. 

"What do you mean?" Gaara closed his eyelids. "I just don't want to."

Temari looked at him with a concerned-sister look. She grabbed his both wrists and pushed them down. She caressed the back of his hand and patted it. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Gaara stared back to her. "Don't tell anyone." He said. Temari nodded.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to talk to her before we leave?" she asked. Gaara nodded and walked slowly to the couch. He lifted that sleeping figure slowly from the couch.

"Please leave me for a second…" Gaara said to Temari as he walked to the bedroom. She nodded understandingly and walked back to the living room.

Gaara put her on the bed as quiet as he could and then knelt beside the bed. He looked at her sleeping face.

Sakura's eyes were puffy, her nose was red, and there were some dried tears on her face. That condition sure wasn't cute at all. But why did his heart beat faster?

Gaara pulled the blanket until her neck and brushed her bangs away and stared at her face. Finally he chose to bend down toward her lips.

Sakura snapped her eyes open. She sat up and looked around. She then looked at the window, the sun already shine brightly outside.

Sakura buried her face on her palms and touched her lips slightly.

'_Was it a dream…?'_

**-tbc-**

**Maybe this story will finish in the next chapter, I don't know… Please review!**


	10. Epilogue: Mission Accomplished

**Dare to Love You**

**Chapter 10**

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the main gate, ignoring the cold air slapped her face. Some senior citizen greeted her but she just passed them.

Sakura finally reached the gate. No one. It happened again. Gaara had left the village.

* * *

A few months had passed since that day. Everyone who asked her about her relationship with Gaara, she just laughed and said nothing happened between them. That was true. She was nothing to Gaara. Life must go on, right?

No. That wasn't true. Sakura often woke up in the middle of the night from her nightmare. Gaara hated her. That statement always hit her every time.

Ino had suggested her to go to Suna, to clarify all of the matters. But Sakura refused to do so. She chose to take some mission in a month after that, tried to forget him.

Maybe they got bored after get the same answer, so they didn't ask about it anymore.

That day, Sakura walked toward the Hokage building. Naruto had informed her that Tsunade wanted her come to her office, although she didn't know why. She just came back from mission at other country after a few weeks.

Sakura knocked the door. After she heard Tsunade let her came in, she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura peeked behind the door. She came in and startled of what she saw.

"Hey, Sakura-san. Long time no see."

"Temari? What do you do here?" Sakura gaped. _'Wait. If Temari is here, it means Gaara…'_

"Too bad, Gaara's not here right now." Temari smiled. Sakura frowned. _'Too bad? What is that mean?'_

"Sakura, Temari wanted to meet you, so I called you earlier." Tsunade said as she leaned her back against her big chair.

Sakura narrowed her gaze from Tsunade to Temari. "You wanted to meet me? Why?"

Temari just shrugged. "I wanted to have one or two words with you. Come on." She nodded to Tsunade then left the room. Sakura frowned at Tsunade, but she shrugged too. Sakura then chose to follow Temari.

**-Coffee shop, near the Hokage Building-**

"Temari-san, what do you want to talk about with me?" Sakura asked nervously. She hoped depressingly in mind it wasn't about Gaara.

Temari stared at her. "About Gaara."

Bingo.

"G-gaara? I mean, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura cleared her throat.

Temari nodded. "Yes, him. What happened to you two in a few months ago? Mind to tell me?" She crossed her arms and rested them on the table. Sakura avoided her stare and gulped nervously.

"From whom did you know about that?" Sakura finally chose to stare at her. Temari still had the same intimidating stare. Just like Gaara. "It doesn't matter from whom. Just tell me."

Sakura looked down, didn't know what to say. She huffed. It would be the same. Gaara had hated her. So what's the difference if she told her or not?

"I made a dare with my friend, to make him fall in love with me. But he figured it out. Yeah, I think he had hated me." Sakura didn't even bother to defend herself. She really felt like a jerk.

"And then?" Temari asked again.

"Nothing happened after that. He had left in the morning. Didn't Gaara tell you?" Sakura asked back.

"How did you feel toward him when you did the dare?" Temari asked again, as if Sakura didn't asked her back.

"I…" _I love him! _"I didn't know…"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know? How about now?" she asked. Sakura gulped.

"I don't know either." She stated hesitantly. _'Do I love him?'_

She stared at Sakura in a few seconds and opened her mouth. "Love him or hate him?" Sakura gaped. _'What kind of question is that?! So straight to the point…'_

"What do you mean?"

"I think I clear enough. Those are just two options."

"I…don't hate him." Sakura finally spoke. Temari smirked. "So you love him." She stated. Sakura snapped her head up and blushed unconsciously.

"I…"

"You know, he was really disappointed at you that time. Thanks for spending you precious time with me. See you later." Temari stood up.

'_He was really disappointed at me… he disappointed…' _"T-temari!" Sakura stood up to and walked to her. Temari stopped and turned back.

"I…I…" Sakura thought hesitantly. "What do you do in Konoha, by the way?" she asked at last.

"I accompanied Gaara to attend the chuunin exam at Monday." She said and walked away.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. _'Chuunin exam? Monday? Wait! It's two days from now! How could I don't know about this event? Right… I was on mission last month…'_

* * *

If Naruto and her other friends, plus Tsunade didn't force her to come, she would buried herself in her apartment.

The chuunin exam had started for two hours. Sakura watched the exam with a bored look on her eyes. It brought back memories. How Naruto won over Neji, Shikamaru declared that he lost from Temari, Sasuke fought against… Gaara.

Sakura closed her eyes. _'Please…make me forget him…'_

She looked up. There sat Tsunade with two ANBUs behind her. And then beside her, there sat Gaara.

Sakura held her breath. Even from that place, her heart couldn't help but beat faster.

Gaara wore his Kazekage robe plus his hat. Sakura couldn't see his face from her position. He placed one of his elbows on the arm chair and supported his head on his palm. Her eyes moved to the peoples behind him. She was sure one of them is Temari. But who was the brunette one?

Sakura shrugged, maybe another Suna's ANBU.

* * *

Sakura put her hands below the flowing tap. She splashed the water on her face then looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her expression was messed up. She sighed and grabbed some tissue paper to wipe her face.

She smiled weakly. _'It's so much better.' _She thought.

The toilet door creaked open. Sakura startled and looked at the newcomer.

"Sorry! I thought that no one is here." that people said as she bowed. Sakura just shook her head and smiled at her. She smiled too and walked beside Sakura.

She opened the tap and washed her hands then combed her hair with her fingers. Sakura took a short glance to the young girl beside her. She continued to tidy up her short brown hair. Sakura frowned, she felt familiar with this girl.

"Excuse me, miss." She broke the silence. Sakura looked at her. "How do I look?" she asked politely.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Err… fine, I guess." Sakura said. That brunette girl smiled widely. "Really? Thank you."

She looked at the mirror again and straightened her outfit, if it could be straighter anymore.

"I have to hurry, or Gaara-sama and Temari-san will mad at me. See you, miss." Then she walked out of the restroom.

Sakura stood dumbly on her spot. Gaara-sama?

She walked to the door and grabbed the knob, but when she turned it, she heard her voice again.

"Ah, Gaara-sama! Going to restroom too?" she said excitedly. Sakura felt her heart stopped. She leant her ear against the door. She couldn't hear any word from Gaara.

"Aa… fine then. I'll go back to my post. Bye!" Sakura heard the footsteps faded away. She didn't hear any movement then. _'Is it safe to come out now?'_

Unfortunately, Sakura's clumsy hand made the old door moved with an audible creak noise.

"Who's there?" she heard his voice. _His_ voice. Sakura gulped nervously. _'Should I?'_

Sakura pulled the door and stepped out. She looked at the ground as she prayed in her heart. Then she counted to three and lifted her face.

Gaara looked back at her. She could see a little disbelief glint in his eyes. His hat had left his head. His red hair was still the same with the last time they met; only it was a little bit longer. His bangs had reached his brow bone now. Ah, how fast the boy grow up, it was only a few months since their last encounter.

Sakura encouraged herself to not cry, at least not in front of him. She gave him his best nothing-happened smile.

She nodded politely. "Good day, Kazekage-sama. How are you?" she asked. Gaara looked at her. How Sakura miss that look. But she just smiled. Gaara then nodded. "Fine, thank you."

"It's great, then. Well, have a good day. See you later." Sakura bowed and turned around then walked toward the stair.

"Sakura." He grabbed her shoulder. Sakura just stood still, didn't bother to turn back. "Excuse me, Kazekage-sama. I have to go." She said and jerked away her shoulder. But Gaara had grabbed her hand and turned her back.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura blinked her watered eyes and looked at his hands on her shoulders. She opened her mouth to answer him, but Gaara did the first thing crossed in his mind, pulled her into his embrace.

"K-kazekage-sama…" Sakura stammered in his hug.

"Gaara." He murmured. Sakura gulped. "Gaara…"

"It's your fault, Sakura, your fault." He grumbled. Sakura raised her eyebrow. _'Does he need to repeat his words twice? Hey! I know that's my fault!'_ But she didn't say that. She just stood there, didn't even hug him back. She couldn't control her tears anymore.

"It's your fault to make me like this… you have to responsible…" he continued to grumble.

'_What does he mean??'_

"G-gaara, what do you mean by that?" she asked with hoarse voice. Gaara sighed then lowered his head and whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened at his words.

* * *

"What does take him so long?" Temari sighed. "Matsuri, find Gaara now." She demanded to her. Matsuri smiled and nodded then left her.

And then Naruto came. "Hey, Temari-san. Did you see Sakura-chan? She has gone for 15 minutes. Are girls really need long time to go to the toilet?" he scratched the back of his head.

Temari shook her head. "Gaara doesn't come back from toilet either…" she sighed.

A few seconds passed, Temari snapped her head up. "It can't be…" she stood up and left Naruto.

"Eeh? Wait, Temari-san!"

* * *

Matsuri hummed as she descended the stairs. She stopped for combed her hair with her fingers and patted her outfit. And then she continued to walk.

"Ah!" Matsuri stopped her track when she saw Gaara from behind. "Wait…he's not alone… Gaa—,"

"Temari-san! Wait up!" Naruto called out. But Temari ignored him and continue to descend the stairs. Finally she saw Matsuri.

She approached her. "Have you found Gaara?" she asked then frowned at gaping Matsuri. "Matsuri?"

"Hey! Tema—ack! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Gaara turned his head around and Sakura peeked from behind his shoulder. Her face was totally red. "N-naruto? Temari-san?"

Naruto gaped at his best pink haired friend. "Wh-what are you doing with Gaara?! Were you two kis—umph!!" Temari covered his mouth.

"Sorry for bothering you two. Eheheh… come on Naruto, Matsuri." Temari waved her hand then dragged Naruto and Matsuri along with her.

After they left, Sakura looked at Gaara. "Do you think they saw us…?" she smiled nervously.

Gaara shrugged. "They saw us kissing? I guess so…"

"So I guess I win the dare…"

"Still care of that stupid dare?"

"No if you tell me what you have whispered to me once again…" she smiled evilly.

"I don't repeat myself, Sakura…"

* * *

**Epilogue…**

"So, you will leave today?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know… spending their precious time, maybe."

"Somehow I jealous at Sakura… she's so lucky…"

"Of course she's lucky. It's my brother we are talking about."

"I know… I know…"

"Ah… I have to go. By the way, good job Ino. Thank you. See ya…" she grinned and walked to the door.

"Aa… anytime. You did the good job too Temari. Bye!" she grinned back.

**-Dare to Love You.end-**

**Finished!! I had finished my first GaaSaku fanfic! Sorry for all the mistakes, and thank you for sticking with me in this long time! See you on the next story (maybe…)!!**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review! Bye…!**


End file.
